Rameses
Rameses is the tertiary antagonist of ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception''. He is voiced and motion-captured by Sayed Badreya. He is the leader and commander of a band of pirates. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Yemen Rameses first appearance is in Chapter 11 - As Above, So Below after Nathan Drake was drugged by Talbot. He was sitted near Nate and Katherine Marlowe at a cafe, listening to the conversation between the two. When Talbot informs Katherine that his men found Victor Sullivan, he gets up and touches Nate's shoulders (his intention was to bring him to the Dry Docks for interrogation) but Nate escaped from them and began to chase Talbot. Once Nate catches up to Talbot, Rameses knocks Nate unconscious with a large piece of wood. Dry Docks Rameses transports the unconscious Nathan to the Dry Docks, taking him as a prisoner. He claims to have saved his life for he did not kill him like Marlowe had wished for. Instead, he interrogates Nate for information about the location of Iram of the Pillars. Nate claims that he doesn't know where the city is, but Rameses doesn't believe him. Rameses then tells Nate that he has Victor Sullivan and plans to interrogate him instead, prompting Nate to break free from captivity and search for Sully around the dry docks. Rameses retreats to his cruise ship that he and his pirates have commandeered but Nate boards it as it takes off. Cruise ship After making his way through the ship, Nate discovers a masked figure in a chair who he thinks is Sully. After removing the mask, Nate discovers that the figure was actually just some clothes that had been stuffed with vegetables. Rameses and his henchmen then reveal themselves and attempt to tie Drake up, but Drake blows a hole in the ship with a grenade, causing water to pour in. He then shoots Rameses in the chest, wounding him. As Rameses pirates assist him out of the room, the cruise ship capsizes. Later on, Drake is about to escape the ship but Rameses finds him. Near death from his earlier gunshot wound, Rameses breaks the glass ceiling by shooting it with his Pistole, filling the ship with water, in a kamikaze attempt to kill Drake. However, Drake escapes the ship by jumping into the sea while Rameses goes down with his ship. Weapons Appears In Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception * Chapter 11 - As Above, So Below * Chapter 12 - Abducted * Chapter 14 - Cruisin' for a Bruisin' * Chapter 15 - Sink or Swim (Killed) Trivia * Judging from his Arabic accent, Rameses seems to be from Egypt, but this could just be because his voice actor is Egyptian. * Rameses' last words are: "Sharmoot, ars. See you in hell, habibi." "Sharmoot" and "ars" both mean "bitch", and "Habibi" means 'my dear' in Arabic. However, it would translate as "buddy" or "pal" in the English context. * Rameses appears to own a Rolls-Royce Phantom (although it appears to be a Ferrari F50 in concept art), which he keeps in the hold of The Seaward. It is possible that it was given to him by Katherine Marlowe, but it was destroyed at the start of Chapter 15 - Sink or Swim. Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Gallery